Today, a practically used side view monitor system, which has a side camera (CCD camera or the like) provided inside a side mirror, displays an actually shot camera image output from the side camera on a monitor screen of a front display unit which is also used for a navigation system.
That is, a front lateral part of the vehicle, which is blind from a driver, is displayed on the monitor screen so that the driver can recognize a situation of the blind area.
However, since the side camera is provided inside the side mirror, there is a greatly inadequate parallax between a viewing position of the camera and a viewing position of a driver. Shapes of an obstacle or other objects on the camera image and the shapes which can be seen from the driver's seat are totally different.
In response, usually by a habituation of the driver, the driver reconfigures the camera image in his head and judges whilst restructuring a positional relationship between the objects so that consistency with the image which the driver is actually viewing is attained.
On the other hand, in a case of an inexperienced driver or an unexpected case, the consistency between a screen image and the image which can be viewed from the driver's seat is collapsed and an uncomfortable feeling is produced.
In order to eliminate such an uncomfortable feeling, the camera image obtained by the blind area camera which is mounted on a vehicle-exterior is converted into a virtual camera image as if the image is viewed from the driver's eye position so that a converted external image is produced.
Further, out of the camera image obtained by a driver's eye position camera which is provided near the driver's eye position, a visible area image which is excluding the blind area is produced.
And the converted external image is superimposed on the blind area which was excluded from the visible area image so that a composite image is obtained. The vehicle-peripheral image displaying system which obtains the composite image is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Specifically, a viewpoint conversion of an image of a back camera which is provided on a trunk part of a vehicle exterior is performed as if a rearward of the vehicle is viewed from the driver's eye position.
Here, images are combined. Of the combined rearward view image, a part which is visible from a window is a live image (an actually shot image) output from an interior camera image. And regarding a part which is blind because of a seat or a trunk and cannot be shot by the interior camera, an image is obtained such that an external camera image on which image processing is performed is superimposed.
In this case, since converting the two images into an image which is a completely and smoothly continuous image is technically highly difficult, an effort in order to make a parting line less noticeable is made such that a border line for clipping the image is fitted to a window frame of the vehicle or other thing and an edge portion such as the window frame or the like is superimposed as a superimposed image having a form of thick-frame.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-350303